The Cartographer
by samurai89
Summary: A skilled map-maker arrives at Ferelden, soon joining Aedan Cousland in his quest. His motives however are far different than those of the Cousland hier, who wants to make himself king. Not very good summary, please read and review.


AN: My second attempt at a DA story, hopefully this will make it farther than the utter failure that the first one was. Please review and tell me what you think, or if you want to ask something.

* * *

She watching him as he stood on the deck of the ship, the waves gently rocking the wooden vessel from side to side. The sun was shining, giving a clear view of his back, showing his simplistic but practical armour and clothing as well as his slight but wiry build.

She walked up behind him "We will be at Denerim soon"

The man turned to face the fiery and very attractive captain of the vessel, Isabela. "I thank you, for letting me ride with you"

She smiled and she could see he could not avert his eyes from her plump lips "Oh you rode me all right" Her voice was mischievous and sultry at the same time.

The man rolled his eyes "Still, I appreciate it"

Isabela nodded and joined him in watching the calmness of the sea. In the distance they could see the towers of Fort Drakon. "They build with such extravagance" Isabela's companion noted.

"It is a symbol of power, to show the people that whoever built it is capable of such things"

"It is...impressive"

"Do your people not make such buildings?"

"We do, it's just my opinion. Though in the particular area where im from extravagance to this degree is not seen"

She turned to face him "You know, you never told me where you came from"

"No, I did not"

She waited, still looking at him. "Well?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

She sighed in frustration "Never mind"

The two stood on the deck in silence and enjoyed the pleasant weather as Isabella's ship steadily sailed closes and slower to the city of Denerim. As they entered the harbour a great stench assaulted them, the Captains companion instantly gagged and covered his nauseous looking face.

"By the spirits! What is this stench!"

Isabela laughed, she should have told her companion about Ferelden's famous smell "That is the smell of Ferelden my friend, wet dog to anyone else"

He leaned over the side of the boat and phlegmed and spat, wiping his mouth with a gloved arm "It is repulsive"

"It is Ferelden, do not worry, you will get used to it"

He spat again "I dont find myself liking that prospect"

Isabela laughed again. Once the boat was docked the Isabela ordered her crew to unload their cargo, her companion volunteered saying he had to move his limbs after laying about for so long. Isabela watched as her crew carried boxes and barrels off the ship and on to the docks where several merchants were going over the merchandise. The pirate captain had made a good haul, two trading vessels loaded with fine Orlesian silk and clothing, spices from Par Vollen and three chestfulls of silver and gold coins. What made it better was the fact that the trading vessels did not fight back that well, she only lost one crew member.

As she thought about her good fortune and what she could do with the money her eyes roamed to her new companion. He was an oddity, though she picked him up in Antiva she had come to the conclusion that he was not Thedosian, he was simply too different and bore no customs that would mark him as someone who was born in Thedas. He had paid handsomely though and they had even established each other as friends, Isabela had even charmed him into her bed, though he wasn't resisting.

"Captain, boat's clear!" One of her crew yelled out to her. She nodded in reply and made her way to the dock to negotiate with the merchants. With luck and a sharp tongue she would get a nice price for the cargo. Isabela stepped off the ramp and faced four merchants who were examining the quality of the merchandise.

One merchant, the tallest, wearing a blue robe with golden trim approached her first "I will give you twenty gold pieces for thirteen rolls of silk, three blue, four red and six yellow, and five jars of spices"

"Absolutely not, seventy pieces if you want that much"

He shook his head "No, twenty five"

"The silk is dyed and is of fine quality, so are the spices. I will give you three rolls of your choice and two jars of spices for twenty five"

He grumbled "What will you give me for sixty pieces?"

"Eight rolls of your choice and four jars"

He dived in his pocket and fished out a jingling bag, opened it, emptied the contents in his hand and started counting. Isabela waited patiently until he finished and handed her the bag with the right amount. His bearer boys took the products and carted it off to the market. Another merchant came and they haggled once more, twenty rolls of silk for one hundred forty gold pieces. The next merchant, fifteen jars and three sets of boots for one hundred gold pieces. The last buyer, a high end tailor, bought fifteen rolls of silk and two tunics for one hundred and ten gold pieces. A total of four hundred and thirty gold pieces and for only half of the cargo. Isabela was in a very good mood.

"A good haul then?" The foreigner asked as he helped the crew fix up the boxes and barrels that were opened.

"Very, very good" She showed him the small pile of coin purses on her belt.

He whistled, impressed.

"A pirate's life must be rewarding then"

Isabela snorted "Ha! Hardly, this is one of the best hauls ive had. The damn Orlesian navy and Antivan merchant guild ships hound us down every time we go out. Ferelden waters are one of the few safe spots, as long as we raid Orlesian shipping they dont mind us"

"Oh"

"Yes, not a great a life as the tales make it out to be. Anyway, what will you do now that your here?"

He looked around the docks before answering her "I will stay here for a while, then travel somewhere else"

"Why did you come here in the first place?"

"Im a Cartographer and im fond of travelling, hopefully there is someone out there that wants a map"

She pointed at his attire and the curved blade he possessed "Why all that then?"

"There are some of the more...unsavoury types of people out there"

She nodded her head in understanding "Well, if you are not doing anything do you want me to guide you around the city?"

He looked surprised by her offer "Really?"

"Why not? I can sell the cargo tomorrow in the market and there is nothing else that needs doing"

"Thank you, I would love that. Just give me a few seconds to get my pack"

Isabela waited for her companion and when he returned from the ship, pack in hand, the two left the crew to fix up the cargo and get rooms in the Pearl. The pirate captain thought the best place to start would be the marketplace so that was where they headed. Denerim's main streets were cobblestone paths but most of it was simply dirt and dust. The city was busy as ever Isabela noted, carts, animals and people were travelling everywhere and going about their business.

She looked at her companion and laughed when saw him cringe and wrinkle his nose a few times, still not used to the smell. "How do you get used to this?"

"In time my friend, in time"

The two walked north towards the market, passing by wooden houses, shady alleys, cesspits, fountains and finally the Drakon river that separated Denerim. As they walked over the bridge Isabela's companion looked at the river and she could see he nearly gagged, she couldn't blame him, the river was the main method of waste disposal and was filled with all manner of unpleasant things. That didnt stop the people gathering water or bathing in it though.

"Hold your stomach, we're nearly there"

Her companion murmured something, she couldn't hear but she assumed he was cursing. "This city just gets better and better "

The pirate laughed as the two finally made it to the large open area filled with stalls and shops and merchants of all kinds. Even a Dwarf was there, selling good quality Dwarven merchandise from Orzamar, something that her companion instantly took interest in. She watched him as he examined the fine dwarven weapons and other items. Isabela saw him take a particular interest in a set of five elegant daggers.

"Are these just for show?" He asked the dwarf.

"Of course not!" The smaller man boasted in a deep and gruff voice "Those daggers are fine crafting my boy! They can punch through the thickest armour and make you look good doing it!"

"How much?"

"Ten gold pieces for the entire set"

"All right, hang-"

"No, no deal. Five pieces are enough" Isabela decided to interrupt before her friend decided to waste his money.

"What? No, ten pieces are the only price I can give for these"

"Isab-" She cut him off with a have of her hand.

"Five pieces and only five"

"Ma'am these are quality products, it can only be ten!"

"I know a good blacksmith that can make better for cheaper, five or we're going to him"

The dwarf thought about her offer before reluctantly agreeing. Her companion gave the dwarf the payment and he took his daggers and put them in his belt. "Thank you, I guess"

The two walked over to another stall "You need to haggle, otherwise the merchants here will run you to rags worse than debt collectors"

"Thank you for the advice but I cant haggle, never could"

Isabela sighed "Alright, if you want to buy something run it through with me. You owe me though"

"Thank you, again"

The two spent the rest of the day looking at various stalls and buying items. Even Isabela had found some things she wanted, though her friends insistence to buy most things that caught his eye did irritate her, not to mention tire her mouth because he was incapable of even disagreeing with the merchants. As the sun was setting and dying the sky orange the two made their way to Isabela's second home, the Pearl.

Upon seeing the building and the people outside of it Isabela's friend hesitated "Are you sure this is the right place?"

The pirate captain dragged him inside "Yes im sure"

"Ah, Isabela.."

"Ah! Isabela, there you are!"

Said woman smiled when she saw her long-time friend and owner of the Pearl, Sanga. In the bright light of the Pearl Isabela could see the full beauty of her friend. Red hair, pale flesh and an enthralling dress, the pirate could not avert her eyes. Nor could her companion for that matter.

"You look beautiful"

Sanga smiled, hugged her friend and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. It was then she noticed Isabela's companion. He was not as tall as most men but slightly taller than a common elf, nice black hair in a high ponytail but what really interested her were the scars and eye patch. One disfigured the bottom left side of his face, going from the jaw and curling at the lips into the cheek and another went from the right side of his forehead, over the eyepatched eye , down his cheek and ending at the jaw.

Not wanting to be rude she gave him a hug as well "Welcome to the Pearl, you must be Isabela's companion her crew told me about"

The man smiled and nodded "Yes ma'am, it's good to meet a friend of Isabela's"

"Oh please call me Sanga, ma'am makes me feel old"

"Of course Sanga"

Sanga smiled "Now come both of you, I will have some drinks for my best friend and her companion"

As Sanga walked to the bartender Isabela and her companion made their way through the small crowd and sat around a table to the corner of the room, away from the main crowd. "You seem to know Sanga very well"

"She and I have a long history"

Sanga arrived with the drinks in hand "Fine ale for fine friends" She gave a suggestive wink to Isabela who responded with a sultry lick of her lips. Her companion looked very interested in them at that moment.

"So, what is your name my friend?" Sanga asked Isabela's companion as she pulled up a seat.

"Varuba Sun Nikaia, you may call me Nikaia if you wish"

Sanga stared at him, "A strange name, where are you from?"

"Somewhere"

"Oh, keeping your secrets huh? Has Isabela not used her great powers of persuasion on you yet?"

"Oh I have Sanga, he's more...resistant than normal men" Isabela said as she leaned suggestively into Nikaia, who didnt seem to mind the contact, in fact he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and leaned his head to rest on Isabela.

"You certainly tried"

The two women laughed at the jest. The three spent the night talking, mainly it was Isabela and Sanga catching up while Nikaia listened and added his opinion every now and then. They talked until all three felt tired and the crowd had thinned, there were even some people passed out and sleeping against the wall.

Nikaia got up off his seat and yawned "Where should I sleep Sanga?"

"With me of course" Isabela responded in a slurred voice, out of the three she was the one who drank the most. The pirate captain wrapped an arm around him and dragged him towards one of the best rooms in the Pearl. It was a lavish room with expensive looking furniture and a large and very inviting bed. There was a small fireplace, a fine red rug and numerous decorations. Though Nikaia was not interested in them at the moment because as soon as the two entered the room and closed the door Isabela had instantly clamped her lips upon his and seemed to be sucking the air right out of him.

She broke off the fierce kiss as she pulled Nikaia to the bed. It would be a very active night for the both of them.

–

–

The next morning Nikaia woke up with an aching body and cracking hangover, he felt like an entire army had marched over him and blown their trumpets into his ear. However it did help that Isabela had her sculpted, very beautiful and very naked body draped all over him, which was enough to keep him on the bed and enjoy the feeling of her warm body.

He was disappointed though when Isabela woke up and began to get herself dressed. "Dont you at least have a headache?"

She laughed lightly at him as he cradled his aching head "A little yes but I am used to it"

Groaning with effort and pain Nikaia got off the bed and put on his attire. First his linen trousers and shirt, then he strapped on his armour. His armour was not a single set covering his body but single pieces strapped and buckled on, giving him great flexibility, good protection and best of all, did not hinder him in the slightest. He also had a belt to attach items to and make them easy to reach.

"What is your plan for today?" Isabela asked as she fiddled with her own armour.

Nikaia thought for a moment "I could map the city, maybe someone would buy it or I could lease it for copy"

"I dont know about your chances on that, the Chantry and the King would have maps already"

Nikaia wiggled a finger in the air "Ah, but I bet they will not be as detailed as mine. Besides, there are others who might like a map"

The pirate raised an eyebrow in curiosity "What will you be doing different then? And who are these others?"

"Im going to go through every alley and every corner of the city and make it so detailed that you can tell, precisely, your exact location whenever you use it. Now who can resist that?"

"How long will it take you to map the whole city?"

He contemplated that thought "A day or two, Im very experienced in this art"

He went over to his pack, thrown to the side when he undressed last night. It was a good travel bag, durable, waterproof and had many pockets. The map-maker picked up the bag and examined the contents, checking that nothing was broken or stolen. He put it on once he was satisfied it had everything it should. Nikaia also checked his falchion and newly acquired daggers. All were sharp and in top condition.

"That is a fine sword, where did you get it?"

"From a merchant, though I think now that he was not entirely truthful on the price..."

Isabela palmed her face, exasperated "Do I even want to know how much"

Nikaia shook his head "No, no you do not"

–

–

Nikaia breathed through his facemask, a purchase Isabela had made for him yesterday, a purchase he was very thankful for. It helped him deal with the stench of the dock as well the the natural smell of Ferelden, wet dog and a hint of garbage. He sincerely hoped that the entire country did not smell like this, it would make his job a lot harder.

To map the city Nikaia had decided to do it section by section. He would start in the large areas like the port and marketplace, then map his way through the city starting from these points. When he finished the vellum maps should match together and he would be in possession of a very detailed map of Denerim.

He started in the northern corner of the dock, examining his surroundings and then drawing on his vellum with his fine brush and inexpensive black ink. In his hands the brush was being wielded as a swordsman would their blade, controlled strokes and no wasted movement. The map needed to be detailed and meticulously drawn, everything Nikaia saw of the docks he would draw. There were no ink stains, no excess, no going over a line, Nikaia was a professional and it would be a stain on him if he made an imperfect map. In thirty minuted the north part of the docks had been put on vellum and Nikaia moved southwards, drawing as he went.

–

–

At the setting of the sun Nikaia returned to the Pearl, tired but feeling very accomplished. He had a detailed map of the docks, the marketplace, the city gates, the palace and all major locations within the city. He had even started on the paths connecting the locations, though only the streets he had walked through. The maps were very detailed, something he was always proud of, to the point where he had even marked the buildings in and around the main locations.

Once he entered the Pearl he was surprised to find Isabela crunching her boot on a man's face and Sanga's guards beating two cowering men.

"Something wrong?" The Cartographer asked as Isabela gave the man below her a stomp on the groin, eliciting a loud and painful yell form the man and a wince from Nikaia.

"Just some garbage who tried to hurt the girls, nothing big" She said casually as she kicked the man's head when he tried to get up, forcing him back down with a sickening crack. His nose was probably broken, amongst other things.

Nikaia could hardly feel pity for the man, this was Isabela's home and the workers here were family to her, she was just protecting her family. Seemingly done with the beating Isabela walked off the man and let the guards drag and throw him out along with the two other men being beaten.

With the show finished Nikaia made his way to the table Isabela was playing some kind of card game on. "Who were they?"

"They were mercenaries, they've been filling the city recently and causing a ruckus wherever they go"

Interest piqued Nikaia leaned forward and folded his arms "Why are they filling the city, someone making an army?"

"It seems that Ferelden is in quite a situation, there appears to be a Blight.."

The Cartographer's eyes widened at this "A Blight? You mean a real horde of Darkspwawn?"

She nodded "Yes, King Cailan led the army down south at Ostagar but apparently the Grey Wardens betrayed him and the army was massacred, most of it anyway"

"Most of it?"

"Teyrn Loghain managed to get his army out apparently and he is now regent, a lot of Banns didn't agree and now Ferelden is in a civil war. The mercenaries here are on the Arl of Denerims payroll, he's a strong supporter of the Regent"

"Their fighting each other in the middle of a Blight? Spirits, Ferelden seems to get even better everyday to me"

Isabela laughed before leaning in and whispering to his ear "A few Grey Wardens survived and they say that Loghain was the traitor. There are some that say the Wardens are the one's trying to stop the Blight"

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because promoting the Wardens in any way will get you in Howe's dungeons"

Nikaia leaned back "Seems like quite the man"

"There are stories of his dungeons all the time, some might be real"

"That's a settling thought"

She placed the cards she was holding onto the table, then shuffled the deck "How did your mapping go?"

Nikaia pulled out the maps out of his bag and showed them to her, he smiled slightly when she made an impressed noise "Ive done all of the key points in the city and started on some of the areas in between them, tomorrow if it's a good day I should be able to get a lot of it finished"

The Captain looked at the very detailed and very well made maps, she was impressed, she had seen other maps but none were this good. "How long have you been doing this job?"

"About ten years, maybe more"

She returned the maps and and he returned them in his pack. "What are you playing?"

Isabela smirked "Want to play?"

–

–

Nikaia groaned as he woke up, sunlight from the window shining on him and his friend, who herself grumbled and pulled the covers over her head. "You grumble when you dont have a headache but get up when you dont, how does that work?"

Isabela grunted "Im still sleepy, beating you again and again last night sapped me of my energy"

"You cheated, I cant prove it but I know you cheated"

"The only way to play that game is to cheat"

Nikaia grumbled, got up and started to dress himself "How did selling go yesterday then?"

The pirate managed to get herself up and off the bed "Just a few more crates of silk, I've made over a thousand gold pieces so far"

"What are you going to do with the money?"

"Improve the ship, give the crew some free time, give some to Sanga, you know, just stuff"

"You could become a merchant you know, with your awe striking prowess of negotiation"

She mock gasped "And abandon the high seas and the excitement? I think not"

The Cartographer grabbed his pack once he finished dressing, once again checking the contents. "I'll probably finish mapping the city today, I might go into the night if I have to"

"Are you sure? Denerim is not the safest place to be walking in at night, especially if you're planning to go through some of the alleys" There was genuine concern in Isabela's voice.

Nikaia fingered his sword and daggers "I know how to use this, dont worry Isabela, I'll be back late most likely"

"Still, be careful"

He shouldered his pack "I will, dont worry. I will see you later"

–

–

Later that night Nikaia wandered the streets of Denerim, the only source of light the lamp-post flames and the moon. He had spent all day going through various alleys and less than travelled paths, encountering a few shady figures, someone even tried to pickpocket him but he had thwarted the thief before anything was taken. It seemed the more unsavoury characters in the city did not want to involve themselves against a heavily armed man.

The only things on the streets were people making their way home, patrolling guards, the occasional drunk and the occasional drunk passed out. It seemed that Denerim was one of the cities that slept at night and worked at day, very different to some cities in Antiva and Orlais where it was at night that the city came alive. It was peaceful though, the Cartographer noted, the quiet and the nice crescent moon. The smell seemed to go away as well, probably he was getting used to it.

He made his way to Denerims walls and once there tired to find a stairway to the walls. He could have gone through a tower but the guards would not have been too welcoming. Finding a stairway, on an empty part of the wall no less, he looked around before making his way up. Once on the wall he dropped his pack and rummaged through it, pulling out a straight device with markings on the sides.

Nikaia used the device to measure the thickness of the battlements and the length of the ramparts. He recorded his results on a blank piece of vellum. Once finished measuring the wall he quickly and quietly made his way back down. Looking around him to make sure no one was there he walked to a large warehouse and hid himself in the spaces between the warehouse and the building next to it. He was hidden and he was able to move freely.

Grabbing an empty barrel he turned it over on it's flat end and placed his maps flat, holding it down with his daggers. He reached in his pack and grabbed a smooth stone, round at one side and flat at the other with intricate carvings all over it. Looking around him to make sure no one was looking he activated the runestone, making the carvings glow a dull blue light, enough for him to see. Setting the stone to the side he reached in his pack for his ink pot and fine brush, also setting them on the side. He grabbed another runestone, this time green when he activated it.

The first piece of vellum on the barrel was the one which had the measurements on, on a blank part of the vellum he began writing.

_Sending measurements and maps of Denerim. Capital city._

He took hold of the green runestone and slowly hovered it over the writing and the results, once done he put it to the side. He ran the green runestone over the maps of Denerim in a circular motion and once finished he rolled those up and returned them to his pack, placing the semi-blank piece of vellum back on the barrel. He took the green runetone but this time he shook it and the glow turned from green to yellow.

He hovered it over a blank part of the vellum, where the light hit the vellum words seemed to appear right out of it. He hovered and moved the stone until the writing stopped, forming a sentence.

_Good. Anything else?_

He wrote on the vellum, turned the stone green and hovered the stone over the writing.

_Ferelden in civil war. King dead. Blight growing. Wardens trying to stop it. Stinks of wet dog and garbage._

Nikaia turned the stone yellow and hovered it for the reply.

_Force numbers? Disposition? Wear a facemask_

_No detail. Need more time. I am_

_Soldiers will be assembled on mainland. Is Ferelden ripe?_

_Need more time. They might kill each other. Blight might kill them all._

_Secondary objective. Try to stop Blight. Need Ferelden alive for conquest._

_Understood.

* * *

_

AN: Thank you for reading, please review and let me know what you think or give me some suggestions, or both. _  
_


End file.
